Mon Véritable Monde
by FairyStellar
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, jeune adolescente, est rejeté par la guilde non pas à cause de Lisanna, mais à cause des nouvelles lois de Fairy Tail. Ses véritables amis sont eux aussi rejetés. Il y'a un nouveau maître de Fairy Tail impliquant tout sa ... Mais Lucy ne sait pas que son existence ne vient pas Earthland ... Comment vont faire nos jeunes héros à travers périples et péripéties ?
1. ~☆Prologue☆~

~Lucy~

Pas besoin de faire des longues présentations, je vais en faire une bref.

Lucy Heartfilia, 18 ans, mage de Fairy Tail, constellationiste, 10 clés d'or, 3 clés d'argent.

Depuis quelques temps, je suis rejetée, détectée par la guilde entière. Ceci n'a aucun rapport avec Lisanna même si elle aussi me haït. C'est à cause des nouvelles lois de Fairy Tail. Ah, vous connaissez pas l'histoire ? Je vais raconter comment sa s'est déroulé ...

Il y a 2 mois, le maître était gravement malade d'une maladie encore inconnue à l'heure actuelle. Au départ, on l'avait déposé à l'infirmerie mais peu de temps après, son état aggravait. Nous étions obligés de le transporter à la nouvel hôpital de Crocus, l'hôpital Flower. 1 mois plus tard, le maître nous a envoyé une lettre.

Mes chers enfants, je ne suis pas de bonne forme, mon état a empiré, je ne serais pas de retour avant quelques mois. Donc il faut bien que quelqu'un me remplace en tant que maître de Fairy Tail. Faites des élections de maître comme sa, pas de jaloux. Le futur maître m'envoyera une lettre avec sa signature pour prouver que c'est lui le vrai maître. Il acquiera toutes les fonctions de maître : Lois, missions, promotions de rang S, réunions de conseil, etc ... Mais SURTOUT, PAS DE BÊTISES!

Cordialement

Makarof, maître de Fairy Tail

Voilà la principale raison du changement chez Fairy Tail. Nous avons fait les élections, moi, j'ai voté personne car sa ne servait à rien. 3 jours plus tard, voici les résultats des votes :

1er : Erza 25 votes

2ème : Macao 19 votes

3ème : Mirajane 10 votes

4ème : Max 5 votes

5ème : Panther Lily 4 votes

6ème : Natsu 1 vote MDR!

\- ERZA, ERZA, ERZA, LA MEILLEURE ! ERZA, ERZA, ERZA, LA MEILLEURE !

Chantèrent en choeur ceux qui ont voté Erza.

Quant aux autres, ils furent dégoûtés et apeurés en se préparant au pire.

Les dialogues () seront les paroles de Lucy ;)

\- Sa va, Erza n'est pas aussi bête que Natsu, enfin pas du tout.

Chuchotai-je à Wendy.

\- Ouais, sa ne devrait pas être une catastrophe.

Me repondit-elle en retour, toujours en chuchotant.

Le lendemain, voici son discours :

\- Bien, tout d'abord merci à ceux qui m'ont voté et les autres, disa-t-elle avec un visage sadique, faites attention à vous la prochaine fois !

\- Ou...oui Grande Erza-chan !

Dirent les concernées, effrayés.

\- Bien, j'ai changé et ajouté quelques règles de Fairy Tail :

~Plus de bagarres et disputes dans l'enceinte de Fairy Tail.

~Distribution de nourritures réduits pour les goinfres.

\- WHAT ?! TU PEUT PAS FAIRE SA ERZA !

Crièrent Natsu et Happy

\- Vous avez un problème ?

Dit-elle d'un visage plus noir que tout t'a l'heure.

\- Non non !

Dirent avec effroi.

\- Bien donc je continue :

~Les épreuves de promotions de Rang S sont plus corsées.

~Interdiction de dormir dans la guilde la nuit.

~Natsu, Grey et Lisanna seront mes Gardes Généraux.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi !

Disa Natsu avec son sourire de fier.

\- Hors de question de travailler avec cette fournaise !

Disa Grey avec mépris.

\- Tu veux que tu soit mon serviteur personnel à accomplir toutes les tâches qui lui seront confiées à la place ?

Proposa Erza avec joie.

\- Non ! Plutôt mourir !

\- Donc FERME LA !

\- Aye !

\- Nous allons protéger Erza-chan !

Disa Lisanna avec une grande fierté, étrangement ...

\- Pas besoin ! C'est pas pour sa que vous êtes mes Gardes Généraux. Fairy Tail est une guilde forte et dois rester à ce statut, les faibles n'ont pas leur place dans Fairy Tail !

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est insensé, c'est de la folie ! Qu'arrives-tu Erza-chan ?

Disa Reby avec dégoût.

\- Ferme ta bouche Reby, je parle.

\- OUHHHHHHHHH !!

Crièrent les membres de la guilde.

Je ne répondis rien, je me disais que c'était une coïncidence, Erza ne peut pas être comme sa, jamais !

\- Bien, les personnes faibles et nulles seront maltraitées, frappées, torturées jusqu'à qu'elles deviennent fortes !

Là, c'était le couteau dans la plaie, c'est impossible de faire sa ! C'est vraiment de la pure folie !

\- Et c'est qui les minables de Fairy Tail ?

Disa Natsu

\- Les minables de Fairy Tail sont : Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, Gadjeel, Reby, Cana, Happy, Carla et Panther Lily ! Exécution !

\- Aye !

Répondirent les gardes généraux.

QUOI, MOI ? LES AUTRES ! QUELLE PESTE ! J'étais dans un vide comblée de peur.

\- Alors je prends Lucy, Reby et Gadjeel !

S'exclama Natsu en montrant du doigt les concernés dont moi ?!

À ma grande frayeur, je répondis.

\- Nan !

\- Si si, on va bien s'amuser !

\- Je prends Juvia et Wendy !

Proposa Grey.

\- Nan faites pas sa Mr Grey !

Cria Juvia.

\- Grey-chan !!!!

Cria également Wendy en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

\- Oh la petite pleurnichade, finalement on aurait pas dû te proposer de venir à la guilde.

\- Bien dit Grey, ces petits merdes n'auraient JAMAIS DÛ VENIR !

Cria avec joie Erza.

Désolé pour les personnes qui aiment Erza, n'oubliez pas que ce n'est qu'une Fanfic, rien est réel :) Et les gros mots/violence seront un peu présents donc ...

Mais quesqu'il leur prend à la fin, c'est inhumain de dire sa à Fairy Tail !

\- Je prends ses 3 pourritures de chats !

Disa Lisanna encore une saleté fierté !

\- D'où tu oses dire sa ?!

Cria Happy, en dégoût total.

Il fut propulser vers le mur, pauvre Happy mais je ne peut rien faire ! Saleté de Lisanna, j'aurai ta peau !

\- HAPPY !

Cria avec effroi Carla.

\- Tu veux la guerre c'est sa ?

Provoqua Lily.

\- Ahahah, misérable avorton, tu es minable !

\- ARRÊTEZ !

Cria peut-être notre sauveuse.

La guilde se tut d'un coup, même moi.

\- Ah la la, Mirajane, toi au moins t'était forte, t'es une mage de Rang S mais comme t'a interrompu la punition, c'est moi qui va te frapper !

\- Arrête Erza !

Cria Mira.

\- Ne me donne pas des ordres, c'est MOI le chef de la guilde ! Continuez les autres !

\- Aye !

Répondirent des monstres !

\- C'est inhumain ce que vous faites ! Ce n'est plus une famille !

Disa Carla en pleurant.

\- Famille n'est plus dans l'histoire de Fairy Tail à partir de maintenant !

Disa Erza avec fierté et colère.

C'était le début du cauchemar sombre.

Jour après jour, ils continuaient de nous frapper, de plus en plus fort. Les autres ont commencé à les suivre et à nous haïr. C'est dur ...

Je rentre chez moi, me prend une douche et invoque Plue.

\- Ouvre toi porte des Esprits, j'invoque Plue !

\- Pon pon pon !

\- Plue, tu vois, Fairy Tail n'est plus comme avant, ils sont devenus sadiques !

\- Pon pon ...

\- Allez viens, on va dormir !

\- Poooon !

J'essaie de garder la bonne humeur avec Plue, il me rend bien. Peu de temps après, je m'endors aussitôt, bercée par les bras de Morphée.

Je vais vous présenter brièvement mes VÉRITABLES amis :

Certaines informations ne sont pas officielles, si elles ne sont pas juste, dites-le moi dans les commentaires les véritables informations, certaines informations seront inventées par moi.

Wendy Marvell

Âge : 400ans ( Âge de Dragon ) / 13 ans ( Normal )

Compagnon : Carla

Amoureuse de :

: Ses amis

: La méchanceté, les faux amis

Apparence physique : Cheveux bleus long, yeux marrons.

Magie : Dragon Slayer Céleste, boost de capacité, guérisseuse ( Prêtresse Céleste )

Description : Avant son arrivée dans la guilde, elle fesait parti de Cait Shelter qui était une guilde composé d'une seule personne. Elle est mignonne et gentille. Un peu sensible, elle sait se battre pour protéger ses amis.

Juvia lockser

Âge : 18 ans

Compagnon :

Amoureuse de : Grey

: Grey

: Sa rivale amoureuse ( Mais elle m'aime quand même )

Apparence physique : Cheveux bleus, yeux bleus

Magie : Magie de l'eau

Description : Ancienne membre de Phantom Lord, elle était l'une des 4 éléments. C'est depuis la rencontre avec Grey qu'elle est folle amoureuse de lui. Elle me considère comme sa rivale amoureuse alors que je ne suis pas amoureuse de Grey !

Reby McGarden

Âge : 18 ans

Compagnons : Shadow Gears

Amoureuse de : Peut-être de vous savez qui c'est

: Les livres et ses secrets pour avoir des connaissances.

: Qu'on lui traite ( Plus précisément de Crevette )

Apparence physique : Cheveux bleus attachés avec un bandeau orange, yeux marrons

Magie : Solid Script

Description : Sa passion avant tout, la lecture ! Elle est douée dans tous les domaines, le français, les maths, ... Elle est peut être secrètement amoureuse de Gadjeel même s'il n'arrête pas de lui dire crevette.

Cana Alperona

Âge : 18 ans

Compagnon :

Amoureuse de : Peut-être des faibles sentiments pour Bacchus pour leur passion commune, l'alcool.

: L'alcool, les bières.

: Quand il y'a plus d'alcool dans les tonneaux.

Apparence physique et vestimentaire : Cheveux marrons, yeux violets, toujours en soutien-gorge ( Enfin presque )

Magie : Magie des cartes / Fairy Glither

Description : Elle, tout ce qu'elle préfère, c'est l'alcool ! Elle en boit tout les jours, même au petit-déjeuner ! Elle possède l'un des pouvoirs de Fairy Tail, confié par Mavis, Fairy Glither.

Gadjeel Redfox

Âge : de 400ans ( Âge de Dragon )

Compagnons : Shadow Gears

Amoureux de : A-t-il des sentiments pour Reby ?

: Chanter

: Natsu parfois

Description physique : Cheveux noirs attachés avec un bandeau marron, yeux rouges

Magie : Dragon Slayer d'acier d'ombre

Description : Ancien membre de Phantom Lord, il est un peu rival avec Natsu. Même si sa voix quand il chante est catastrophique, on l'aime quand même.

Mirajane Strauss

Âge : 19 ans, peut-être ?

Compagnon :

Amoureuse de : Luxus ?

: Son travail de barman, chanter

: Qu'on touche à ses frères et soeurs mais ...

Description physique : Cheveux blancs, yeux bleus

Magie : Satan Soul, Take Over

Description : Barman à Fairy Tail, elle est connu dans le Sorcerer Magasine. Aimable et jolie, elle protège toujours sa petite soeur et son frère, enfin ...

Luxus Drear

Âge : 23 ans

Compagnons : L'unité Raijin

Amoureux de :

: Natsu ? À cause de ses provocations

Description physique : Cheveux blonds, cicatrice à l'oeil gauche (de notre point de vue), yeux gris vert

Magie : Dragon Slayer Foudrayant/de la Foudre

Description : Fils de Makarof, il voulait être le maître de Fairy Tail avant mais il a été exclu de la guilde. Serait t'il amoureux de Mira ? Personne ne le sait ...

Ever Green

Âge : 20 ans

Compagnons : L'unité Raijin

Amoureuse de : Son grand Elfman ?

: Unité Raijin, les fées, la beauté.

: Erza en tant que Rivale des fées

Description physique : Cheveux marrons, yeux marrons

Magie : Magie Féerique, Stone Eyes, Magie des runes

Description : Elle a combattu Erza lors de la Bataille de Fairy Tail. Elle est gentille et sympa même si elle m'a transformé en roche !

Fried Justin

Âge : 20 ans

Compagnons : L'unité Raijin

Amoureux de : Luxus ??

: Luxus again

: Quand il n'aide pas Luxus encore

Description physique : Cheveux verts, yeux bleus

Magie :Rune, Écrit des ténèbres

Description : Intelligent presque comme Reby, il possède une épée. La question que tout le monde se pose ( Même vous ) est : Est-il gay ? Étrange ..

Bixrow

Âge : 22ans

Compagnons : L'unité Raijin, ses bébés

Amoureux de : Pas de Lisanna pour le moment d'après nos informations.

: Ses bébés, taquiner

Description physique : Cheveux noirs, yeux verts

Magie : Possession humaine, attaques des bébés

Description : Il porte un casque pour cacher ses yeux, logique. Il admire tellement ses bébés qu'il leur a donné des noms : Fifi, Fafa, Fofo, Féfé, Fufu. Tire tout le temps sa langue.

Panther Lily

Âge : ?

Compagnon : Gadjeel

Amoureux de :

: Gadjeel, Happy et Carla

: L'orage

Description physique : Yeux marrons, cicatrice à l'oeil gauche ( De son point de vue ), moustache, fourrure noire

Magie : Aera, Épée Musica ( Physique )

Description : Exceed de Gadjeel, il fesait parti de la division magique à Edolas. Courageux, il peut se transformer en forme de combat. Par contre, quand il y a un orage, il a peur.

Carla

Âge : 13 ans ?

Compagnon : Wendy

Amoureuse de : Sentiments pour Happy ?

: Thé Darjeeling,Wendy

: Quand Happy lui demande un poisson.

Description physique : Yeux marrons, fourrure blanche

Magie : Aera, Transformation humaine

Description : Exceed de Wendy, elle est sérieuse et parfois naïve mais on l'aime. Refusant toujours les poissons de Happy, elle a peut être des sentiments pour lui, je l'espère

Happy

Âge : 13 ans

Compagnon : Natsu

Amoureux de : Sa petite Carla

: Carla, Lucy, Natsu, le poisson

: Qu'on touche à Carla !

Description physique : Yeux noirs, fourrure bleue

Magie : Aera

Description : Exceed de Natsu, Happy est trop kawai ! Il aime les poissons et il est amoureux de Carla, il essaie tout pour la seduire !

Erza n'est pas celle que je déteste le plus, je déteste tout le monde ! Hormis mes amis bien sûr.

Je vais prendre une décision radicale si sa continue comme sa !

Voilà pour le prologue !

Il est assez long mais c'est pour vous mettre dans l'appétit

L'histoire est aussi sur Wattpad

Compte : LePetitStory

C'est le début, j'imagine pas la suite ! Happy

Bye bye mina !


	2. Chapitre 1

**~Lucy~**

 **7:00**

 **Mardi**

 **Maison de Lucy**

Le soleil se lève petit à petit et ses rayons traversent mes rideaux verdoyants. Je me tout en m'étirant. Tout à coup, je sens quelque chose de poilu dans mon lit.

\- KYYYAAAA !

\- Hmm...hmm qui m'a réveillé ? réveille

Dit une voix que je reconnaît tout de suite.

\- Happy ?!

\- Ah Lucy, t'es réveillé ! Comment sa va ?

\- Mais quesque tu fait là ?

\- C'est à cause de Natsu, il m'a viré de chez lui.

S'exclame Happy en somnolent.

\- OH LE ...

\- Calme toi Lushy, c'est rien !

Crie Happy, surpris.

\- Je me calme, je me calme, bon je vais aller me laver, tu veux venir ?

\- Aye sir !

Natsu, je ne te comprends plus ! Faire sa à son coéquipier ! C'est horrible ! Bref, j'entre dans la salle de bain avec Happy. Je commence à allumer l'eau et me laisse un peu bercer par cette eau chaude. 15 minutes après, je m'essuie, m'habille et prépare le petit déjeuner.

\- Tu peux me préparer du poisson Lushy ?

Demande Happy.

\- Ah la la, toujours avec tes poissons !

Je prépare mon petit déjeuner qui est constitué de mon chocolat chaud (Pas de café pour moi), des tartines aux chocolats et un jus d'orange. Et le fameux poisson pour Happy. Dès que on a fini de manger, je me maquille, embarque mon trousseau de clés et mon fleuve étoilé et c'est parti ! Pour une journée cauchemardesque ...

Ellipse du trajet

Nous sommes arrivés à notre pire cauchemar.

\- T'es prêt Lucy ?

Demande Happy effrayé.

\- Oui ... enfin je ne préfère pas venir enfaite !

\- On n'a pas le choix.

Et j'ouvre la grande porte. À ma grande surprise, il n'y a pas la Team Natsu, tant mieux. Je me dirige vers le bar toujours effrayé par des regards sadiques et démoniaques des autres. Et voit Mirajane assez dynamique.

\- Salut Mira !

\- 'lut Lucy !

Répond Mira pressé.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si affolé ? Ce n'est que le matin !

\- C'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Erza et je suis chargée de préparer la fête.

\- Ma pauvre ! Tu veux que je t'aide ? Même si préparer l'anniv de Erza est un cauchemar, elle nous a torturé, n'oublie pas !

\- Je sais mais si je ne fais pas, je vais subir un châtiment pire que vous ! Et sa va aller pour les préparatifs, merci quand même !

\- De rien Mira

Elle n'a vraiment pas de chance Mira, je me dirige vers la table de mes amis.

\- Salut Lucy-chan !

S'exclame Wendy joyeuse.

\- Hello Bunny-girl !

Dit Gadjeel mangeant de l'acier.

\- Salut Lucy !

S'exclament Lily et Carla.

\- 'lut Lucy ! Tu veux du saké ?

Propose Cana.

\- Haha non merci, je ne suis pas trop alcool et bière.

\- Bonjour Lucy !

Dit Reby tout en lisant un livre, l'habitude.

\- Bonjour Lucy-chan !

S'exclame aussi Juvia, et bah dit donc !

\- Et moi alors ?

Rajoute Happy, triste.

\- Ah oui gomen ! Salut Happy !

Répondent les autres.

\- Bonjour Happy ...

Répond également Carla en rougissant ?!

\- C'est beau l'amour !

\- C'est ma réplique ! Ouste !

Nous rigolons tous, même moi. Happy quant à lui, boude dans son coin.

\- Vous allez arrêté de rigoler comme des dindes !

Crie les autres cons de la guilde.

Ce fut le gros blanc complet. Pas une seule mouche.

\- Et vous alors ? Vous rigolez sans cesse comme des babouins alors FERMEZ VOS GUEULES !

Crie Wendy avec un change ont d'humeur radical.

Ce fut un plus gros blanc, tout le monde était choqué. Si la team Natsu était là, sa serait fini pour nous.

\- Oh, la petite Wendy se rebelle !

Se moque Macao.

\- Et alors ? C'est quoi le problème ?

Riposte Juvia.

\- Le problème ? C'EST VOUS BANDE DE VERMINES !

\- Venez, on va au parc.

Dis-je d'un ton sec.

\- Aye !

\- Vous allez le regrettez, satané mages de Fairy Tail !

Et nous sortons de suite de ce foutu bâtiment vers le Parc Sud.

 **Premier chapitre terminé !**

 **Il est assez court mais ce n'est que le début !**

 **Nous commençons à haïr de plus en plus Fairy Tail, notre rage va bientôt s'exprimer ... Amis de Lucy**

 **Bye bye mina !**


End file.
